Alex Shelley
Patrick Martin (born May 23, 1983), is an American retired professional wrestler, better known by the ring name Alex Shelley. He is best known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as one half of The Motor City Machine Guns with Chris Sabin. He first gained fame on the independent circuit working for Ring of Honor (ROH), as well as in Japan, for Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max. He has also worked for New Japan Pro-Wrestling, where he is a former three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion. Aside from wrestling, he is the lead singer of a rock band called The High Crusade, which includes his friends and fellow wrestlers Chris Sabin and Petey Williams. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Automatic Midnight / WA4 (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) ** Border City Stretch (Chickenwing over the shoulder crossface) ** Frog splash ** Shelley Clutch (Modified arm wrench inside cradle) ** Shellshock (Swinging reverse STO) ** Sliced Bread #2 ''(backflip inverted facelock drop) ** STO * '''Signature moves' ** Backpack stunner ** Diving double foot stomp ** Diving kneeling jawbreaker ** Double knee backbreaker[ ** Enzuigiri ** Golden Gate Swing (Swinging fisherman suplex) ** It Came From Japan (Straight jacket scoop brainbuster) ** It Came From Japan II (Cross-legged fisherman buster ** Reverse STO into the turnbuckles ** Running double knee strike to a cornered opponent ** Single knee facebreaker ** Single leg Boston crab ** Skull Fuck / Total Nonstop Alex (Push up facebuster) ** Springboard moonsault ** Springboard tornado DDT ** Stretch plum ** Superkick * Managers ** Captain New Japan ** Chris Sabin ** Daizee Haze ** Goldy Locks ** Hiroshi Tanahashi ** Jamie D ** Johnny Devine ** Kevin Nash ** KUSHIDA ** Prince Nana * Nicknames ** "@LX" ** "Baby Bear" ** "Made in Detroit" ** "The Next" ** "The Paparazzi Machine" ** "The Prodigy" ** "The Prospect" ** "The Student of the Game" ** "Talent on Loan from God" ** "The Technical Messiah" ** "Total Nonstop Alex" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Six Barrel Shotgun" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Cochise" by Audioslave *** "The Clap" by The Unicorns ** Ring of Honor *** "Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Six Barrel Shotgun" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Diamonds from Sierra Leone" (Instrumental) by Kanye West *** "Interstellar Overdrive" by Melvins *** "Drugs" (Instrumental) by Lil' Kim *** "Upset Army" by Christian Fitness *** "All Ghosts to Medicine Counter Four" by Christian Fitness ** Combat Zone Wrestling *** "It Came from Japan" by The Von Bondies *** "Whatever Happened to My Rock 'n' Roll?" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "Six Barrel Shotgun" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *** "C’mon C’mon" by The Von Bondies ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling *** "Paparazzi / Up Yours" by Dale Oliver *** "1967" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Party with the Motor City" by Dale Oliver (used as a member of the Motor City Machine Guns) *** "Motorcity" by Adam Skaggs (used as a member of the Motor City Machine Guns) ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling *** "Next Go Round" by Yonosuke Kitamura *** "Next Go Round" (Omae wa Mo Shindeiru Version) by May's Championships and accomplishments * All American Wrestling ** AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Sabin * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Television Championship (1 time) * Combat Zone Wrestling ** CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ** International Gran Prix (2008) * Great Lakes Wrestling ** GLW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Insane Wrestling Federation ** IWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Maryland Championship Wrestling ** MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro-Wrestling ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Chris Sabin (1) and Kushida (2) ** Super Jr. Tag Tournament (2012) – with KUSHIDA * NWA Midwest ** NWA Midwest X Division Championship (1 time) * Ontario Championship Wrestling ** OCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with R.C. Cross * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2010) – with Chris Sabin ** PWI ranked him #'32' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 * Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max ** NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Sabin ** Zero1-Max United States Openweight Championship (1 time) * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Sabin ** Trios Tournament (2006) – with Abyss and Jimmy Rave * Smash Wrestling ** Smash Wrestling Championship (1 time) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chris Sabin ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** Chris Candido Memorial Tag Team Tournament – with Sean Waltman ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2008 – Tag Team) – with Chris Sabin ** Paparazzi Championship Series ** TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2009) ** World X Cup (2006) – with Chris Sabin, Jay Lethal, and Sonjay Dutt ** TNA Year End Awards *** Tag Team of the Year (2007) – with Chris Sabin * UWA Hardcore Wrestling ** UWA Lightweight Championship (2 times) * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) ** XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** XICW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Jaimy Coxxx Category:Alumni